My boyfriend is a vampire!
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Los vampiros no existen, eso cree Lucy con firmeza. Bueno… hasta que lo conoce a "él". Natsu, un vampiro tan irritante como sexy ¡El cual solo quiere su sangre! Y parece ¿conocerla? Tal vez debió considerar comprar un par de estacas y ajo con anticipo. —Natsu&Lucy. CAP 4 UP!
1. Prólogo No quiero un chupasangre

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE!"**

**Prólogo. "No quiero a un chupasangre"**

**LUCY.**

«Solo la penumbra de la noche la acompañaba, junto a la escasa luz de la luna que iluminaba tétricamente las calles de la ciudad de Paris, Francia.

Mientras las delicadas hebras de su cabello negro se mecían con el viento de un lado a otro, sintió la necesidad de cubrirse aunque fuera solo un poco del frío así que cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Especulaba, que después de todo no debió haberse puesto ese vestido de terciopelo rojo tan descubierto.

Pero al pensar de nuevo en _él_ Karen sonrió casi instantáneamente.

_Por fin podré verlo… _

El ruido del metal al chocar llamo su atención, y por un momento se distrajo de sus pensamientos sobre el hombre que la hacía estremecerse y suspirar a más no poder.

Dudosa camino hacia el callejón donde había surgido el escalofriante sonido y echo un vistazo disimuladamente. Nada, estaba vacío…. o al menos así se veía desde donde ella estaba.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —su femenina voz hizo eco a través del estrecho lugar, aparte de su voz no hubo sonido alguno.

Karen suspiro aliviada, decidiendo que debía dormir más para no andar alucinando cosas. Dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a irse pero al hacerlo choco contra alguien. Un frío indescriptible la invadió de pies a cabeza y percibió un cálido aliento en su oído.

Sintió su cara arder y con el pulso acelerado como si hubiera corrido un maratón de doscientos metros, de sus labios temblorosos solo pudo salir una palabra.

— Damien…

Unos robustos y helados brazos rodearon su cintura, acercando su cuerpo más al suyo. Inclino su cabeza a un lado y por fin pudo verlo. Sonreía tan arrogantemente como siempre y sus rebeldes cabellos rojos brillaban con intensidad, al igual que sus ojos. Unos ojos ardientes que la miraban con deseo…

— Hola primor —dijo Damien con voz ronca, Karen le sonrió— ¿Me has extrañado?

¿Extrañarlo?, ¡Estaba desesperada por verle!

Una semana sin su presencia y mimos era tan sofocante. No soportaba estar lejos de él.

Y Damien lo sabía tan bien como ella.

— ¡Como no tienes idea! —respondió agrandando la sonrisa de Damien, quien poco a poco, imperceptiblemente, se acercaba a su cuello.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, lo lamió despacio, y Karen gimió en voz baja por eso, más no lo detuvo.

— Yo también te extrañe Karen, yo también… —unos afilados colmillos pudieron apreciarse entre sus labios, y sin darle tiempo de responder Damien se los clavo en la piel. Succionando su preciado elixir, la sangre de su amada… »

— ¡Oh, por dios! —chillo entusiasmada Erza, una de mis mejores amigas. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos y miro el libro en mi regazo como si se tratase del cofre de un tesoro. A su lado estaba Juvia, quien con estrellitas en los ojos también miraba el libro.

— ¡Aww, Damien-sama es tan lindo! —grito.

— Si, si lo que digan —conteste sacudiendo mi mano para que se callaran. Un pequeño suspiro escapo de mis labios al retomar la lectura.

«Al sentir sus colmillos atravesar su piel Karen se aferro a su chaqueta, podía sentir con claridad como la sangre de sus venas le era arrebatada antes de pasar a la boca de Damien… el vampiro del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Todo era perfecto, la luz de la luna, la melodía de los grillos, el arrullo del viento y ellos dos juntos…. Amándose en secreto, como tenía que ser.

Hasta que sin avisar, un rugido la saco de sus pensamientos y asustados se separaron con violencia el uno del otro. Karen abrió sus ojos como platos y el miedo la paralizo.

Frente a ellos estaba su padre sosteniendo un rifle antiguo y detrás de él había una muchedumbre iracunda con estacas y antorchas.

Un liquido escarlata resbalaba por su cuello, su padre al verlo le apunto con su arma a Damien.

— ¡Aléjate de mi pequeña, monstruo!

¡No!, los habían descubierto.

#Continuará…»

— ¡NOOOO! —gritamos al mismo tiempo las tres y nos levantamos del sofá de golpe.

El libro termino tirado y la vecina del departamento de al lado nos grito cabreada que no la dejábamos escuchar su estúpida telenovela favorita.

Avergonzadas nos callamos de inmediato y volvimos a sentarnos. No recogí el libro.

— ¡¿Qué clase de final es ese?! —protesto Erza, ya más calmada. Tenía el ceño fruncido, igual que Juvia y yo.

Una para nada femenina mueca de disgusto se había apoderado de mi rostro. ¡Erza tenía razón! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando la autora al escribir eso?

— ¡A Juvia no le gusto! —dijo Juvia, miraba el libro tirado en la alfombra de la sala con una mueca entre repulsión y confusión.

— Opino lo mismo —secunde. Me hubiera quedado callada. Con el siguiente comentario de nuestra amiga peli azul Erza y yo caímos de bruces al suelo, literalmente.

— "Continuará" ya es muy ambiguo hoy en día. Hubieran puesto algo… algo como… ¡Nos leemos a la próxima!, ¡Juvia está decepcionada!

— ¡ESO NO IMPORTA! —gritamos frustradas Erza y yo mientras nos poníamos de pie.

Juvia podía ser tan extraña a veces… corrección, siempre era tan extraña.

Frote mi sien en un intento de calmarme. Necesitaba volver a las clases de yoga, no había duda alguna.

— Agh, da igual. El final de esta novela no podría ser peor. ¡El siguiente libro lo sacaran hasta agosto!, ¡del próximo año! —chille alterada, mientras unas cuantas lagrimillas de desesperación salían de mis ojos chocolate.

— ¡No podremos saber si Karen y Damien terminaron juntos y viven felices por siempre!

— ¡Damien-sama no será de Juvia!

Abatidas, y no sabiendo que hacer, nos abrazamos con fuerza llorando desilusionadas.

Por milésima vez en la noche, la vecina Polushka —una vieja amargada antisocial— nos grito del otro lado de la pared que guardásemos silencio.

Y sabiendo cómo era ella cuando se enojaba _en serio_, dejamos de llorar y fuimos directo a mi habitación, todavía sollozando.

— Lucy-san… ¿Damien-sama no va a morir verdad? —me pregunto Juvia. Negué con la cabeza sin saber que responder.

Yo quería que viviera pero…

El padre de Karen era un cazador de vampiros y por una gran cantidad de razones Karen iba a seguir con la tradición familiar y tarde o temprano tendría que asesinar a Damien, eso si su padre no acababa con él primero por haberse acostado un par de veces con ella.

— Ni idea —patee el aire estando echada sobre mi colcha mullida con estampados de Ichigo Kurosaki. Juvia bufó.

— Ja, ¡Damien no puede morir! Es un vampiro y el protagonista de la historia. Piénsenlo bien chicas… ¿Qué sería de la saga "Vampire Kiss" sin nuestro amado y sexy Damien?

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, pensando una respuesta posible. Al final dijimos exactamente lo mismo.

— ¡Una mierda!

Divertida a más no poder, me eche a reír y pronto Erza y Juvia hicieron lo mismo.

Era claro que si Damien dejaba de salir en "Vampire Kiss" la saga de novelas más popular del momento se convertiría en una historia cursi tipo "Crepúsculo" en donde una humana tonta se enamora de un vampiro fosforescente y brilloso. Y para acabarla un lobo alérgico a las camisas anda detrás de sus talones.

Daba cosa siquiera pensarlo.

— Ah… menos mal que los vampiros de "Vampire Kiss" valen la pena, ¡incluso Roy el pequeño hermano de Damien está para morirse! Y apenas tiene 13 años —dije remarcando su edad. Ambas asintieron en señal de aprobación.

— Y Julio no está nada mal, a pesar de ser un villano —le dimos la razón a Erza. Como siempre, mi exuberante amiga pelirroja se fijaba en el chico malo patea traseros. Reí por la ironía de su elección, Erza era igual.

— Bueno… Juvia solo tiene ojos para Damien-sama —aseguro seria y con sus manos echas puño en las rodillas.

— Cambiarias totalmente de parecer si conocieras a un vampiro real Juvia…

Oh, no. Mire con terror a Erza, ¡no de nuevo con _eso_!

— Erza, por favor. Los vampiros NO existen —insistí, trate de enfatizar la palabra "no" lo más que pude reforzándolo con las palmas de mis manos.

— Si existen —respondieron al unísono y con completa confianza en sí mismas. Casi parecían robots programados para decir aquello.

_¿Por qué Dios, por qué?... ¡Porque Juvia y Erza creen en esas cosas!_

Les mire como si estuvieran cubiertas de lodo y bichos y yo fuera una chica recién salida de la bañera.

Ambas eran mis mejores amigas, junto con Levy, quien no estaba presente por haberse resfriado el fin de semana y las apoyaba en TODO. Menos en su obsesión con los vampiros, digo… yo también los idolatro, son tan perfectos e ilegalmente sexys y provocativos. ¡Pero no existen! No en la vida real.

Y ellas se empeñan en afirmar que si…

— Chicas… —fui instantáneamente interrumpida por la voz de la pelirroja.

— Los vampiros si existen Lucy. Ha habido ya muchas pruebas que lo demuestran.

— Creo que quisiste decir "chismes" —le corregí. Juvia nos veía en silencio como si fuéramos su dorama favorito en vivo y en directo, rápidamente añadí— Deberías saber tan bien como yo que es pura publicidad Erza.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza y me sentí la tía rara de la habitación, aun cuando fuera todo lo contrario.

_Con amigas como ellas como no sentirte fuera de lugar…_

— Juvia conocerá a un vampiro, está segura. Presiente que Lucy-san y Erza-san también —dijo despreocupada y sonriendo alegre. Mi estomago se revolvió de los nervios.

— Solo espero que sea como Julio… —dijo Erza para sí misma mientras sonreía como una boba enamorada de quince años.

Avergonzada e irritada alcé mi amado edredón de Ichigo y me cubrí con él en un santiamén, tapándome de paso los oídos.

— ¡OK! Ignórenme y sigan con sus fantasías irrealizables.

Escuche como reían y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Aun no me destapaba y en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Mañana era lunes de nuevo, tendríamos que asistir a Fairy Tail y la primera hora era Matemáticas con Minerva, ¡no debía llegar tarde o andar somnolienta! Al menos si quería continuar con vida…

— ¡Lucy-san miente!, ¡miente y luego se arrepiente!~ —comenzó a cantar Juvia pero calló cuando lancé un gruñido.

Siendo sincera no entendía porque tenían tantas ganas de conocer a un vampiro, conquistarlo y que se hicieran pareja.

Aun cuando existieran —cosa que no pasará— un amor entre humano y vampiro es prohibido, imposible…

Y ya tenía suficientes problemas con la adolescencia, los exámenes de química, los acosadores pervertidos, un padre desinteresado, un par de amigas desquiciadas —en el buen sentido, claro— y una zorra celosa, ¿había que sumarle a todo eso un chupasangre salido de una novela?

¡OH, NO! ¡Y diablos no!

¡A la mierda los vampiros!, ¡No soy un banco de sangre!

* * *

¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN MUNDO!~ :D

Por atrasado… Bue, un día no es mucho… y aunque quería subir este capítulo ayer ya no pude, me robaron la antena del Internet. Espero les haya gustado el prólogo. Obviamente el Fanfic será con temática de Halloween.

Como los vampiros andan de moda, con tramas de amor entre cazador de vampiros/vampiro he decidido que este Fanfic será de comedia y será lo usual: humano/vampiro, para que no resulte como la copia de la copia… soy principiante en este género, tengan piedad (?)

¿Review?


	2. La friki y la bruja

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE!"**

**Capítulo 1. "La friki y la bruja"**

**LUCY.**

Dormía plácidamente en mi cómoda cama, soñando que era una niña pobre que ganaba un boleto para ir a una fábrica donde un extravagante tío fabricaba los más deliciosos dulces de las formas más extrañas y los niños mimados que también habían ganado el boleto desaparecían cuando hacían algo que no debían, por más loco que sonara, cuando un pitido irritante surgió de la nada y de mala gana desperté.

Maldición, casi olvidaba que hoy era lunes…

— Lucy ya levántate. Llegaremos tarde si no te apuras —alcancé a escuchar. Erza debía encontrarse en la cocina del departamento porque su queja se había oído muy lejana, o sinceramente no me encontraba despierta del todo— ¡LUCY!

— ¡Ya voy! —le respondí gritando también, y a pesar de que quería saltar de mi cama y arreglarme las sabanas simplemente no me querían soltar, debía ser el amor que Ichigo me mandaba por medio de sus estampados… ¡Si claro!, ¡y los gatos hablan!

Hastiada me destape y me levante del colchón, que según yo me pedía a gritos que volviera a él.

Lo ignore, apague la chirriante alarma del despertador y camine directo al baño que tenía en la habitación, supongo que tener un departamento tan amplio no es tan malo, Juvia estaba adentro cepillándose su cabello con lentitud, se veía tan somnolienta como yo.

— Hola —le salude, también me saludo y siguió cepillando su azulado y rizado cabello. La imite y pronto ambas estábamos bien peinadas, con la insignificante diferencia de que ella ya se había puesto la falda roja a cuadros y su blusa de manga larga y yo seguía en pijama— Ugh…

— Lucy-san deberías cambiarte rápido, Erza-san se enojara si te ve así —me aconsejo preocupada, pero inevitablemente sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza e hice lo que dijo en un santiamén. Yo no era de esas chicas que pasan horas y horas vistiéndose, tenía una vida.

Una vez cerciorada que no había ni una mancha en mi uniforme y lucia bien salí del cuarto junto a Juvia, que se había tomado la molestia de esperarme y nos dirigimos a la cocina. La mesa ya estaba puesta, con tres platos con huevo y tocino, tres vasos con jugo de naranja y los cubiertos, todo desordenado pero bueno…

Cuando se trataba de Erza lo mejor era no interferir en la presentación de las cosas, si uno quería seguir con dos brazos y dos piernas.

— Hola chicas —nos saludo con una radiante sonrisa, también le sonreí.

— ¡Que rico desayuno Erza-san! —grito Juvia entusiasmada y viendo los platos con emoción. Reímos por su actitud de niña pequeña y las tres nos sentamos en nuestro respectivo lugar.

— Huevos con tocino a la Vampire madam's —dijo Erza con el tono de voz que usan los chefs al momento de presentar un nuevo platillo. Solté divertida una carcajada y empecé a comer, en verdad estaba delicioso. Ni siquiera se comparaba con lo que yo cocinaba: huevos y tocino al carbón, ah, y como acompañante una cocina incendiada.

Erza y Juvia me habían insistido de más en que tomara el taller de cocina cuando estuvimos en la secundaria, que ingenua fui por no haberles hecho caso y tomar el taller de literatura con Levy, ahora me arrepentía de ello.

Pero bueno… como decía el dicho: "lo pasado, pasado".

Terminamos de desayunar y después de lavar los trastes y recoger nuestras mochilas salimos del departamento. Llegamos rápidamente a la calle, ya que vivía en un primer piso y sin nada que hacer en el transcurso al colegio empezamos a cantar.

La gente que iba y venía se nos quedaba viendo con desconfianza, más porque íbamos todas desafinadas pero daba igual. Yo era una friki ya, cantar sin ritmo no me afectaba en nada.

— Lerololerele~ Sabes que estoy a tus pies~

— Contigo, mi vida, quiero vivir la vida…

— Y lo que me queda de vida quiero vivir contigo~

Nos echamos a reír y así seguimos todo el camino hasta llegar a Fairy Tail, uno de los institutos más prestigiados y famosos de toda Magnolia. Y mi segundo hogar, el edificio casi parecía mágico.

Construido con mármol y con columnas y adornos tan bellos casi parecía un castillo sacado de cuento de hadas, y ciertamente este era el único lugar donde dejaba de ser tan poco imaginativa y me daba la libertad de creer que en verdad existían la magia y todo eso.

Mi propio cuento mágico donde yo era una maga que lo único que quería era lo mejor para los demás, acompañada por tres inseparables haditas que si bien podían ser algo irritantes algunas veces sabía que podía contar con ellas, y en algún lugar, no muy lejano, había un príncipe esperando conocerme para casarnos y vivir felices por siempre…

— Abran paso a la chica que muchas aspiran ser y la minoría logra ser, ¡yo! —dijo altivamente y con orgullo una voz chillona detrás de mí. Me tense al escucharla y me di la vuelta con disimulo, para echarle una mirada fugaz.

Oh, bravo. Era "ella". Y justo debía aparecer ahora para tirar a la basura mi fantasía de ensueño que pocas veces admitía que tenía.

Inevitablemente la mire con repudio, Erza y Juvia hicieron lo mismo.

Lisanna Strauss, la idol de la escuela. Era del grupo de los populares más populares, nunca usaba algo que no fuera de marca, era grosera, altanera, presumida y toda una rompecorazones, porque si, era ella la que cortaba a sus novios no al revés, y muchas veces me preguntaba cuantos tipos sin suerte habían desfilado ya por su cama.

Instintivamente Juvia se escondió detrás de mí cuando Lisanna pasó a nuestro lado, ignorando nuestra presencia y contoneando sus anchas caderas de un lado a otro como modelo de pasarela. Bufe por lo bajo y le dije que se tranquilizara, que no pasaría nada malo.

Juvia no se vio muy convencida, y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Hace tres años, en primero de preparatoria, Lisanna la había humillado públicamente por haber enamorado a Lyon, el chico que en ese entonces ella quería. Recordar eso todavía me hacia hervir la sangre, había sido tan… cruel.

— Vamos, no vale la pena —llamo nuestra atención al pelirroja y se alejo apresuradamente de nosotras en dirección a la puerta principal. La seguimos de cerca, tratando de tranquilizarnos un poco.

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… —respondí molesta. Sabía que Lisanna no valía la pena, pero no podía evitar tener unas tremendas ganas de estrangularla ahí mismo.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

El timbre sonó, anunciado que la primera ya había acabado.

Suspire ya más relajada. Sabía que las clases de Minerva eran muy estrictas y pocos las aguantaban— entre ellos yo—, pero era inevitable no terminar cansado cuando acababa su clase ¡y eso que solo hacíamos operaciones matemáticas!

Si ella fuera la maestra de gimnasia habría muerto hace tiempo.

— Agh, necesito descansar un poco —murmure para mí misma y recargando la cabeza en mis brazos. Sinceramente no esperaba una respuesta, y menos una tan desagradable como la persona que la decía.

— Heartfilia se nota que no puedes con nada. Minerva es poco comparada con los maestros que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida.

— No he pedido tu opinión, Strauss —sisee irritada. Se encontraba en frente de mí y sonreía con desdén, para variar.

— Bueno yo no pedí tenerte de compañera, la vida no es justa Lucy —contraataco fingiendo dolor y abrazándose a sí misma como víctima desconsolada. Rechine los dientes y con todo mi autocontrol la ignore. Logrando que se alejara no sin antes soltarme unas cuantas maldiciones.

Volví a suspirar.

Cierto, Fairy Tail podía ser una escuela maravillosa y todo lo que quieras como un castillo en una tierra mágica, pero no todo es perfecto en la vida y en cada cuento de hadas siempre hay una bruja amargada empeñada en arruinarle el día a la pobre protagonista.

Y en mi vida esa bruja era Lisanna, la peliblanca que tenia grabado en la frente "yo soy perfecta y tú no" que tanto odiaba. Después de todo nadie dijo que las cosas eran fáciles para los héroes, y menos para una friki como yo…

Pero, siendo sincera, ya me estaba cansando todo ese rollo de la bruja y la friki. En los cuentos siempre que la protagonista se encontraba en apuros aparecía mágicamente un príncipe en su unicornio volador para rescatarla y en mi caso no era así. ¡Donde demonios estaba ese príncipe!

¡Si tanto me quiere que aparezca de una buena vez!

* * *

Bue, he ahí el primer capítulo de este Fanfic todo fumado (?) Lo sé, ni siquiera hace falta que lo nieguen porque eso es lo que es.

Lucy ya dijo que su vida es como la de un cuento de hadas, con la diferencia de que ella no es una princesa en apuros sino una friki molestada constantemente por una bruja/zorra (?) xD y su príncipe no ha aparecido, ¡pobre cuando se entere que su amor no es un príncipe sino un vampiro!

En el próximo capítulo ya sale Natsu y bue, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi Fanfic. ¡Besos para todos~!

¿Review?


	3. El muchacho de mis sueños

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE!"**

**Capítulo 2. "El muchacho de mis sueños".**

**LUCY.**

Todo era blanco a mí alrededor. No lo comprendía ¿Qué era este lugar?

No había nada por más que mirase en todas direcciones. Era una habitación… blanca, como había dicho. Y por si fuera poco no recordaba haber llegado ahí.

Yo estaba en Fairy Tail, después de una charla "amistosa" con Lisanna y como el siguiente profesor no había llegado aun, decidí tomar una pequeña siesta. ¡Y ahora resulta que ni siquiera estaba en Magnolia!

¿Qué diablos sucedía aquí?

— ¿Me han raptado?...

Que va. Aparte de friki ya estaba actuando como loca.

Lo mejor era pedir indicaciones a uno de los posibles habitantes de ese no muy normal sitio, que para variar, aun no recordaba…

Di un paso al frente y un silbido hizo eco. Arquee una ceja y volví a dar otro paso, el ruido chillón volvió a sonar. Sonreí aliviada.

¡Debía ser una persona! Y no estaba muy lejos de mí.

Ignorando que con cada paso que daba —ya que había empezado a correr— el silbido se repetía apresure mi andar, temiendo que mi _salvador_ fuera a escapar o algo parecido. No era probable pero… si había desaparecido de mi colegio y aparecido aquí _mágicamente_ no podía asegurar nada.

Una puerta comenzó a ser visible, y con las esperanzas en alto corrí hacia ella. Estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, podía extender mi mano y abrir el cerrojo fácilmente y de pronto… la puerta desapareció.

— ¡Qué demonios! —rugí cabreada. ¡YA NO HABÍA NADA ENFRENTE! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

_¿Fue una alucinación?_

— ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este lugar? —pregunte, un poco más calmada. La voz de una pequeña niña se escucho a mis espaldas, me tense.

— ¡Oí!, ¡No es justo que subas ahí cuando jugamos a las atrapadas, bájate ya!

Me di la vuelta, no pudiendo creerlo. Una pequeña que no rebasaba los diez años hacia un mohín al inmenso árbol a unos cuantos pasos, en realidad al niño que estaba sentado cómodamente en una de sus ramas. Y él cual sonreía con desdén.

— Si quieres atraparme tendrás que subir tu Lu~

Su cantarina voz se me hizo familiar, pero no pude reconocer a su dueño. Lo único que destacaba en el niñato era su peculiar cabellera color salmón. Retrocedí incomoda.

— ¡No puedo subir por mi vestido! —pose mi vista ahora en la niña. Era rubia y usaba un simplón vestido rosa con estampados blancos. No pude ver su rostro, estaba de espaldas a mí, pero no hizo falta. Sin vergüenza alguna añadió: — ¡IDIOTA CABEZA DE LAVA!

_E-espera… ese tono de voz…_

Abrí mi boca por la sorpresa, e incrédula la seguí observando. Esa niña rubia… ella… ¡ERA YO!

¡¿Y ahora que cojones sucedía aquí?! De las cosas más improbables de la vida estaba encontrarte, literalmente, con tu _yo_ interno en un cuarto blanco con un árbol a un lado.

Ahora si estaba realmente preocupada.

— ¡Oye! —no aguante más, llame a mi otro yo, o a la pequeña yo… ¡o lo que fuera! Ambos niños me voltearon a ver, dándose cuenta solo entonces de mí— ¿Qué es este lugar?

Lucy pequeña —sí, muy original mi apodo para ella— sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿No lo reconoces? —preguntó, para mi desconcierto. No pude responderle, el niño hablo en mi lugar. Por alguna razón su voz me brindaba un calor reconfortante… ¡y no podía recordar quién era!

_Lucy eres tan torpe._

— Es obvio que no. Ella tiene una pésima memoria con estas cosas —su burlona sonrisa me daba ganas de patearlo. Y al parecer Lucy pequeña pensaba igual, fue lo que hizo.

— ¡No me ofendas idiota!

— ¡Au! Pero es la verdad Lu —se excuso adolorido y esquivando otra patada, así siguieron un buen rato. Y sin saber muy bien que hacer reí en voz baja. Esta situación se me hacia familiar… ¿Era un recuerdo de mi infancia?

— No te esfuerces mucho en recordar.

— ¿Ah?

No me percate de cuando, pero dejaron de pelear. La mirada verde jade del niñato estaba posada en mí.

— Pronto todo se aclarara. Lo prometemos —dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Me sonroje levemente. ¿Desde cuándo me apenaba al estar con un mocoso?

Pobre de mí, ahora resulta que también era _lolicon_.

— No entiendo nada —respondí. Su sonrisa no desaparecía, y Lucy pequeña sonreía igual.

— No hace falta. Ah… pero te pido un favor —asentí con la cabeza y el peli rosa rasco su nuca con nerviosismo antes de añadir— Cuando nos encontremos… no me pegues, ¿vale?

— ¿Por qué te pegaría?… espera, ¿nos vamos a ver? —cuestione con sorpresa queriendo acercarme más a ellos. Pero no pude mover ni un dedo. ¡Literalmente!

Mi cuerpo entero se había congelado. Y Lucy pequeña y el niño… ya no estaban. Al igual que el árbol. Solo entonces pude volver a moverme, con muchas dudas en mi mente y un sentimiento extraño rondando por mi estómago.

Pero estaba segura, que algo iba a pasar ese día. Algo grande. Y quizá… muy problemático. Ojala estuviera equivocada.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**ERZA.**

— Lucy-san~ Lucy-san despierta —susurro con voz suave Juvia, de nuevo. Y Lucy no la escucho, de nuevo.

Hacia un par de minutos que la clase había terminado. Y ahora tocaba literatura, pero Lucy acabo dormida ya que Laxus nunca llego. Y ahora no podíamos despertarla.

Solo quedábamos en el salón nosotras tres.

¡Era el colmo! Yo, como la presidenta escolar y representante de los de tercer año no podía llegar tarde a las clases. Y gracias a mi amiga —casi hermana— tendría mi primer retraso.

— ¡Es inútil! —exclamó Juvia rendida y casi lloriqueando. Torcí el labio con inconformidad.

¡Al diablo, no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas!

Hice a un lado a Juvia y me acerque al oído de Lucy, inhalando un poco de aire, para al final gritar con todas mis fuerzas lo único con lo que ella podría levantarse sin rechistar: — ¡LUCYYYYYY, TU MANGAKA FAVORITO HA VENIDO A LA ESCUELA!

Y Lucy despertó.

— ¡¿ODA-SAMA ME DA SU AUTÓGRAFO?!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**LUCY.**

Un silencio se formo entre las tres. Y tarde un poco en reaccionar y darme cuenta que estaba de vuelta en el salón, y que Erza y Juvia me miraban con pena.

Solo entonces caí en cuenta de que, todo lo anterior, solo fue un sueño. Un extraño y loco sueño.

— ¿Y Oda-sama?…

— ¡Lucy te has quedado dormida! ¡¿Cómo que "Y Oda-sama"?! Tenemos literatura, y llegaremos tarde ¡T-A-R-D-E! —protestó Erza haciendo ademanes exagerados con los brazos frustrada. No tuvo que decir nada más.

— ¿Lucy-san?

— ¡Mierda, Evergreen es la que nos da literatura! —agarre con prisa mis cosas, metiendo de golpe los papeles a mi mochila y después de tomar de la mano a la pelirroja y a la peli azul salí corriendo del salón, dejando un rastro de polvo por detrás. Y pensando una sola cosa: Ever intentaría convertirme en piedra, seguro.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Llegamos con la lengua de fuera, pero llegamos, al salón donde nos daban la clase. Para nuestra buena suerte Evergreen no estaba, resulta que se atraso por tener que ordenar quién sabe qué papeleo, así que ella nunca supo ni sabrá que tuvimos un retraso.

¿Eran imaginaciones mías u hoy todos los maestros faltaban o llegaban tarde?… Incluso Minerva se atraso por dos o cinco minutos…

Suspire tratando de relajarme lo más que pudiera una vez me senté en mi asiento, junto a la ventana y casi al final del salón. Si no hubiera faltado el día que asignaron lugares podría estar adelante, que mal por mí.

— Y ahora algunos de ustedes pasaran a leer un verso del poema _Muerte de Ignacio Sánchez Mejías_ de Federico García Lorca —dijo Ever mientras escribía en el pizarrón el nombre del poema y autor, justo entonces Erza me pego un pequeño codazo.

— Auch, ¿y ahora qué? —le pregunte molesta, obviamente. Erza hizo un ademán de que hablara más bajo. La mire con intriga.

No era usual que ella no prestara atención a las clases, y menos a literatura.

— Shh. Habla más bajo Lucy —me regaño con el ceño fruncido, me disculpe con la mirada y prosiguió— ¿Has tenido algún sueño extraño últimamente?

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿P-por qué preguntas?

¡Maldición! Casi olvidaba que Erza tenía algo así como un sexto sentido y siempre que ocurría algo _sobrenatural _ella lo percibía antes de pronunciar palabra alguna. Pero, podía confiar en ella, ¿cierto? Nada malo pasaría, después de todo fue solo eso, un sueño… ¿cierto?

_No estés tan segura_, me susurro una vocecita en mi cabeza. Mi conciencia. Olímpicamente la ignore.

— Si o no.

— Algo así… creo que fue más bien un recuerdo —respondí dudosa. Erza suspiro intranquila, y conociéndola como yo, no era nada bueno— No, estoy segura de que era un recuerdo. Estaba yo de pequeña y había un enorme árbol y un niño de cabellos rosas, estaban jugando y…

No pude continuar mi relato. Uno de los maestros uso el altavoz del lugar para anunciar: "A todo el personal, favor de pasar a la sala de maestros para recibir las nuevas indicaciones. Todo el alumnado deberá reportarse en el auditorio inmediatamente y en orden. Es todo."

Erza y yo compartimos una mirada de sorpresa —ella se sentaba delante de mí por un asiento—, ¿qué querrían decirnos?

Note que Evergreen suspiraba molesta, cerró de golpe el libro en sus manos: — Bueno… parece que la clase termino por hoy. Pueden retirarse.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y sin perder tiempo todos a nuestro alrededor se levantaron de sus pupitres y caminaron a la salida, entre cuchicheos. Corrí a un lado de Levy y Juvia, que nos esperaban a Erza y a mí.

— ¡Lu-chan! —Gritó alegre la menor de las dos, nos sonreímos mutuamente y salimos del salón— ¿Tú sabes qué ocurre?

— No tengo idea —respondí.

— Juvia escuchó rumores de que unos nuevos estudiantes llegarían de intercambio… —comentó Juvia sin interés.

— Pero no es razón para que saquen a todos los salones a recibirlos —dijo esta vez Erza, que desde que le comenté lo de mi sueño no había deshecho su ceño fruncido. Nos miramos las unas a las otras, sin saber que decir. Era molesto no entender que pasaba.

Una vez pudimos llegar al auditorio —entre tropiezos y empujones— fuimos directo a una fila donde había cuatro asientos desocupados y continuos, nos sentamos en ellos y esperamos unos minutos. En lo que se lograba el orden y los maestros regresaban con su respectivo grupo para cuidarlo.

Yo prefería mantenerme callada en comparación con el resto, así que solo veía en silencio el taburete al frente completamente vacío, a excepción de un micrófono en alto y tres sillas desplegables. No lo había pensando antes, pero teníamos un muy buen lugar. Al frente y casi al centro.

Lisanna podría morirse de la envidia, ya que ella estaba varios asientos atrás.

— Mira —me llamó Erza, señalando al frente. El director ya estaba ahí, de pie y afinando el micrófono— Ya van a empezar.

Y dicho y hecho, Makarov tomó la palabra.

— ¡Bienvenidos sean mocosos! —saludó sonriente, una gota resbalo por mi sien. Era demasiado… informal— La mayoría debe estarse preguntado porque los hemos citado aquí el día de hoy, a decir verdad, tenemos que darles unos avisos.

Los murmullos volvieron.

— Silencio por favor —dijo Mirajane —la maestra de arte— desde su lugar, tan dulce como siempre.

Y los murmullos cesaron.

— Gracias. Ahora… el reglamento escolar tendrá algunas ligeras modificaciones para el alumnado en general. Los horarios cambiarán, la hora de llegada será a las 5 en punto, y la salida también se adelantará una hora —arqueé una ceja por la sorpresa, al igual que muchos. Obviamente todos estaban inconformes—, también se modificarán las comidas en la cafetería; se servirá carne los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Quedará prohibido el uso de objetos cortantes, como navajas, tijeras, cúteres, etc., si necesitan de su uso pídanle a un maestro su ayuda. Si se encuentran lastimados o enfermos no asistirán a la academia, bajo ningún concepto y cada semana se les hará un chequeo de salud, al igual que una única prueba de sangre, para saber su tipo en casos de "accidentes" —finalizó.

Era una broma, debía serlo. ¡Eran muchos cambios! Y en realidad… muchos de ellos eran completamente absurdos, ¿prohibido traer tijeras? Y ¿un chequeo de salud semanal?

Una vez Makarov terminó de hablar todos, o casi todos, los alumnos empezaron con sus quejas. Como era natural…

— ¿Por qué servirán carne tantos días?

— No puede ser, ¡yo soy vegetariano!

— ¡Director esto es injusto! ¿Cómo cortaremos las manualidades y eso sin tijeras?

— Estar aquí a las 5 es imposible, a duras penas llegaba a las 6.

— ¿Me tengo que ir hoy? Estoy resfriada.

— ¡Orden por favor! —Gritó Mirajane, me di la vuelta en mi asiento para poder verla— Todos estos cambios tienen una muy buena razón, quizá podamos decírsela en un futuro, así que por ahora solo acaten esas reglas de buen modo y todo estará bien —compartió una extraña mirada con Evergreen —sentada a su lado— y volvió su vista hacia nosotros. En ese instante, me sentí intranquila. Como en mi sueño, antes de saber que eso era ¿Qué significaba?

Problemas, muchos problemas.

— Igualmente queremos presentarles a dos nuevos alumnos, que vienen del extranjero. Uno de ellos no pudo presentarse hoy por motivos de salud, pero el otro sí. Y esperamos que se lleven bien con ellos, que a partir de hoy asistirán a Fairy Tail. ¡Trátenlos como en casa! —dijo con una adorable sonrisa, y las puertas del auditorio se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar a un muchacho usando el uniforme escolar, de mirada verdosa y desordenados cabellos color salmón.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sentí que mi respiración se cortaba por segundos. Erza lo notó.

— Lucy… ¿pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada mientras yo no podía despegar la vista del misterioso chico.

— Él-él es…

— ¡MUCHO GUSTO! Yo soy Natsu, ¡ojala podamos llevarnos bien! —gritó alegre, con una indescriptiblemente cálida voz. Todas las mujeres suspiraron embelesadas, y yo solo pude atinar a gritar alterada:

— ¡Es el niñato de mi sueño!

* * *

¡MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO! andaba corta de inspiración con este Fanfic y por eso lo puse en "Hiatus" pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones por fin pude escribir :'D Well, well… He hecho este capítulo más largo como compensación, y como dije antes ¡Natsu ya hizo aparición! ¿Saben quién será el otro nuevo estudiante? Muy difícil (?)

El sueño de Lucy tiene una explicación, no me lo saque de la manga pero no quiero hacer spoiler, solo diré que ella siempre ha tenido que ver con cosas "sobrenaturales", los sueños son una de ellas. Y hubo MUCHOS cambios en Fairy Tail, ¿si saben por qué no?~

Gracias por sus hermosos y sexys reviews *q*/ y sorry por no poder responderlos, pero no tengo tanto tiempo, aun así se los agradezco.

¿Review?


	4. De bombones, ebrios y vampiros

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE!"**

**Capítulo 3. "De bombones, ebrios y vampiros".**

**LUCY.**

Silencio. Un laaaaaaaaaargo, tortuoso e incómodo silencio, surgió en el auditorio, y como era de esperarse en una situación así, de un segundo a otro se posaron en mí cientos de miradas curiosas. En busca de una explicación convincente a mi repentino grito.

El problema, o mejor dicho problemas, era que ni siquiera fue adrede, simple y sencillamente aquel grito escapo de mis labios, lo otro… yo no era especialmente buena explicando cosas. Y menos a tanta gente.

Algunos tosieron, disimulando la risa que quería salirse —o intentando lograrlo—, mis amigas me miraron con un claro signo de interrogación en su cara, los maestros bufaban por lo bajo, Lisanna —tan inocente como siempre— no se anduvo con rodeos, se rió de mí y ya. Y… el peli rosa me estaba mirando fijamente.

_Bravo Lucy, bravo ¿Quieres lucir como desquiciada ante el nuevo estudiante? Mentira, no aparentas serlo, lo eres._

Quise con todo mi ser darme al menos un topetazo contra el concreto de una pared, para mi alivio y desconcierto, la profesora Mirajane habló antes de que yo siquiera pestañeara. Así que me quede de pie —me levante de mi silla por mero impulso— viendo el techo como una completa estúpida y sin nada que decir a mi favor.

— Er, Lucy…

— ¡Lucy tonta!, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar ese nombre? Disculpen —Erza tosió falsamente, antes de proseguir— "El niñato de mi sueño" es el nombre de una poesía que nos gusta mucho, pero Lucy lo olvido y al parecer acaba de recordarlo.

— ¡Sí! Erza tiene razón —corroboro Levy— Pero no vale la pena comprobarlo ya que es un poema muy, muy viejo, lo más probable es que ni salga en el buscador.

Sentí que lloraría a lágrima viva en cualquier momento ¡Mis amigas eran sensacionales! Y para nuestra buena suerte, Mirajane pareció tragarse la mentira, suspiro más tranquila.

— Con que era eso… bueno, no hay problema. La ceremonia para los anuncios ha terminado, pueden volver en orden a sus aulas chicos —dijo emocionada, todos —excepto yo— se levantaron de sus sillas para salir.

Note que el noventa y cinco por ciento de las estudiantes corrían hacia el nuevo, no sin antes haberse subido un poco la falda, retocarse el maquillaje y ajustarse la blusa.

_Pobres criaturas_, pensé con pena.

Ahora confirmaba que la estupidez humana es infinita.

Yo por mi parte, camine en dirección a la enorme puerta, seguida por mis fieles amigas, Mirajane nos detuvo.

— Lucy —me llamo— ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina cuando termine esta hora? Necesito hablar algo importante contigo.

¡Genial! Justo lo que necesitaba: una plática _alentadora_ entre maestro y alumno donde uno siempre termina perdiendo y parece el loco de la escuela, si no lo han notado la loca perdedora seré yo.

— Ah, cla-claro. Al rato paso —asentí, dudosa. Y continuamos nuestro camino al salón y clase de Evergreen —futura cuñada de mi perdición—.

Todo estaba en silencio, el cual no duro por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué? —inquirí.

— Nos dirás que fue lo del auditorio o no —se quejo Erza, observándome fijamente, al igual que Levy y Juvia. Dejamos de andar.

— Nada, pensé que había visto al chico nuevo antes, es todo —mentí, fruncí el ceño y fije mi vista en el techo, se estaba volviendo un habito extraño en mí— Pero… quizá si lo conozco. No estoy segura —finalice. Mis amigas compartieron una extraña mirada.

— ¿Se conocen?, ¿tú y el bombón rosa? —cuestiono Levy, no pude contener mi risa.

— ¿Bom-bombón rosa? —repetí.

— Sí, bueno… los bombones usualmente son rosas, y el tío tiene el cabello de ese color, además está bien bueno, como un bombón —explico sin entender. Las cuatro nos echamos a reír. Hubiera sido un típico feliz momento entre amigas, pero una voz fría y calculadora se escucho por detrás, por lo que pegue un brinco sin querer.

— Oh, parece que aquí hay mucho jaleo ¿Ha ocurrido algo digno de tanta diversión señoritas?

— ¡PROFESORA EVER! —gritamos al unísono— Di-disculpe, nos acordamos de algo gracioso.

— Da igual —dijo restándole importancia, acomodo sus gafas y me observo fugazmente, luego a Levy y de nuevo a mí ¿Tenía que ponerme nerviosa? Sus ojos calaban de miedo mis huesos— Saben… —esa palabra es sinónimo de problemas— Me ha interesado saber de qué va el poema ese…

— ¿El… el niñato de mi sueño?

— Sí, ese. Si no es mucha molestia podrían dármelo mañana a primera hora, digo, en la Internet no lo encontrare ¿verdad?

Levy pareció asustada, asustada de verdad. Podía ser la chica más inteligente de todo el instituto, pero ni ella se salva del pánico que provoca una furiosa Evergreen.

Y menos cuando se enterara de que el dichoso poema no existe, siendo la maestra de Literatura nos acusaría de sacrilegio contra su persona.

Me parecía ver pasar mi vida ante mis ojos…

Aun con todo en nuestra contra aceptamos y entramos a clases, olvidando de momento el asunto de mi extraño sueño y el misterioso chico, cuyo nombre ya olvide.

No fue hasta que el resto de las chicas entraron al salón que me acorde de él, en parte también porque estaba ahí, junto a la puerta y observando de un lado a otro todo el salón como niño pequeño. Me pregunte qué tan inocente era en realidad, aparentaba tener la mentalidad de un mocoso de diez años.

— Am… disculpe maestra cuatro ojos… ¿este es el salón 310? —pregunto curioso. Su voz era demasiado dulce, y me fue inevitable compararlo con un bombón.

— ¿Maestra cuatro ojos?… —repitió, ofendida.

— ¿No los tiene?

— ¿Qué? N-no… olvídelo. Sí este es el salón 310 y si, puede pasar señor Dragneel, no olvide presentarse y tomar asiento. Ahí hay uno libre —la burlona sonrisa del peli rosa se ensancho y para bien o para mal hizo lo que Ever le ordeno. Se puso al frente del salón, carraspeo y hablo.

— ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Natsu Dragneel. Tengo dieciocho años, mi cumpleaños es el 7 de julio, amo la comida picante y los videojuegos y detesto todo lo que se relacione con el hielo. Vengo de una escuela privada en Oklahoma, no tengo ninguna relación actualmente y mis bóxers son de color rojo con estampados de llamas, también…

Sí, sí, vale. Parecía ser un chico muy mono y… espera ¿qué? ¡Bóxers rojos!

— ¡PARE! —grito Evergreen, fuera de onda. Natsu se le quedo viendo, extrañamente confundido— ¡¿Qué es todo eso de la relación y la ropa interior?! ¡Compórtate Dragneel!

— ¿Eh? Pero las chicas en el auditorio me preguntaron todo eso… creí que lo mejor era ahorrarse las preguntas —se excuso sin inmutarse al aura de muerte que rodeaba a la profesora. Al parecer varias chicas verían el infierno hoy…

Pero… ¿de verdad le preguntaron eso? Él, sin camisa, solo con unos bóxers rojos…y un bien formado torso y esa sonrisa y esos ojos y… y… ¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO!

_¡KYA, Lucy detente! Ser amiga de Erza te está afectando, Dios._

— No necesito saber más, por favor, solo siéntese y guarde silencio lo que queda de clase —señalo un lugar vacío —atrás de mí— y siguió con lo suyo. Firmar quién sabe qué papeleo.

Natsu pareció divertido por todo eso, pero no dijo nada. Vino directamente al lugar que le indico Evergreen y se sentó. Acompañado de las preguntas y grititos de emoción de nuestras compañeras.

El resto de la clase —quince minutos— se me figuro como una verdadera tortura, quizá por sentir claramente que cierto peli rosa miraba mi espalda sin disimulo, quizá porque terminando iba a ir a la oficina de la _dulce_ e _inofensiva_ Mirajane…

El motivo sobraba, no me sentía a gusto ahí. Y yo amaba ese colegio, no era natural sentirme disgustada en el.

_Si me voy a casa por sentirme mal… ¿podre exentar el examen de química de al rato?_

Era una muy buena pregunta.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

— ¡¿QUE YO VOY A HACER QUÉ?! —grite a los cuatro vientos, exaltada y con mi ritmo cardiaco demasiado alto. Mirajane dejo escapar una risita inocente— ¡Maestra, no es momento de reír!

— Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón —se disculpo inmediatamente, aunque seguía causándole gracia todo esto— Lucy, esa ha sido la decisión del director, además tú nos diste tu consentimiento antes.

— ¡Yo nunca lo hice! —chillé, esperando que recapacitara o que al menos Dios se apiadase de mí y me lanzara un piano del cielo, sería mejor que esto. No ocurrió ni algo parecido.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Recuerdas, um… ¿la fiesta de año nuevo del colegio de hace poco? Cuando bailabas en la pista…

— ¿La… la fiesta?

Claro que me acordaba, Erza prácticamente me obligo/amenazo a asistir, y tome cervezas de más y tuvieron que llevarme a la enfermería de la escuela y… oh, mierda. Ya recordé.

En la pista improvisada de baile, antes de desmayarme en la enfermería, Mirajane —también ebria— se me había acercado.

"— _Lucyta, cariño~ En un par de meses vendrán unos chicos nuevos, ¿los ayudarías a adaptarse al colegio como su tutora personal?~"_

Eso dijo, y yo, por no pensar con claridad las cosas le respondí que si gustosa, y hasta… ofrecí mi casa para que vivieran ahí…

— ¿Ya lo recordaste Lucy? —su sonrisa prácticamente resplandecía.

— Y-yo… —¡La hostia! ¡No vuelvo a confiar en el alcohol nunca más!— ¡ME NIEGO, ME NIEGO COMO NUNCA!

— ¡Pero Lucy…! Aceptaste, y los chicos no tienen donde vivir. El director insiste en que hoy mismo se muden contigo y se pongan al corriente en los apuntes —explico con el ceño fruncido. Parecía un asunto serio, pero mi intimidad y salud mental son más importantes, mucho más.

Y, diablos ¡¿vivir SOLA con dos adolescentes con hormonas en exceso?! Qué diantres pasaba por la cabeza del director Makarov.

Tendría que estar demente para aceptar.

— Mira lo siento mucho, estaba ebria. No pensaba bien, no puedo —respondí apenada, y con calma. Gritando no llegaríamos a ningún lado, puede que ella cambie de opinión si actúo como la desvalida de la historia… sí, eso. Era un plan brillante.

Todos felices y conformes, yo saliendo de su oficina sin un peso extra, Mirajane buscando otra ingenua… o no.

— Si no es como un favor será una orden. Es tu castigo por el incidente de la ceremonia Lucy.

De nuevo, oh mierda.

— Pe-pero maestra…

— Sin peros. Tendrás que ayudarlos a adaptarse a la ciudad como compensación por la ridícula escena ante Dragneel y por mentir acerca de ese poema —continuo, haciendo caso omiso a mis protestas.

Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, simplemente no podía ser verdad, ¡incluso sabia lo del poema! Su ingenuidad solo es una fachada, es un demonio, y uno enorme, yo por mi parte… solo tengo a la mala suerte de mi lado.

— Entiendo… e-está bien —masculle frustrada. La albina de siempre apareció otra vez ante mí y continuamos como si nada hubiese pasado, al menos para ella.

— ¡Genial! Sabía que cambiarias de opinión Lucy —¿cambiar? ¡Pero si me obligo!— Ahora… no solo por eso te he mandado a llamar, hay… "otro" asunto, er, relacionado con Natsu y Gray.

— ¿Hay más? —cuestione sin ánimos, Mirajane asintió.

— Sí, bueno ¿Ya te enteraste de los nuevos cambios no? Dime, ¿te gustan los vampiros Lucy?

— ¿Vampiros? —Todo mi enojo se esfumo, reemplazado por curiosidad, y confusión— Eh, no diría que me disgustan en realidad pero… usted sabe que no existen —finalice, riendo nerviosa. El modo en que me lo pregunto no indicaba nada bueno…

¿Pero por qué todo el mundo insiste con el tema? Y tan de repente, debía ser una conspiración secreta contra mí.

— ¿No existen? —Repitió, no paso mucho tiempo para que se echara a reír, me sonroje sin comprender— ¿No-no crees en la existencia de los vampiros Lucy? ¡Nunca había escuchado algo tan gracioso…!

— ¡Maestra, hablo en serio!

— Y-ya, solo me emocione de más —aclaro su garganta y seco unas cuantas lágrimas de diversión que había derramado— ¿Hablas en serio? El noventa y nueve por ciento de las chicas sueñan todos los días con que un vampiro se enamorara de ellas y vivirán felices por siempre.

— Bueno, entonces yo soy el uno por ciento que queda —asegure. Mirajane dio una vuelta en su silla giratoria y suspiro antes de contestarme.

— Uf… esto lo complica todo… —murmuro para sí misma. Arquee una ceja y recline mi silla hacia adelante, creyendo escuchar mal.

— ¿Cómo?

— Eh, no te vayas a asustar Lucy pero tengo que confesarte algo sobre Natsu y Gray que tal vez no te vaya a agradar… —dijo antes de rascar su nunca, aun sonreía aunque se veía más… ¿nerviosa?, ¿Qué es tan grave como para que se ponga así?

— No me digas que… ¡¿son gays?! —pregunte emocionada, juraría que algunas estrellas brillaban en mis ojos.

— ¿Qué…? ¡No, no soy gays! —negó con las palmas de sus manos. Suspire, ah… supongo que mi sueño de tener al menos un amigo gay tendrá que esperar…— Solo son vampiros —añadió.

— Ah, qué alivio solo son vampiros… va-vampiros… ¡QUE ELLOS SON QUÉ!, ¿Y CÓMO QUE SOLO?

— ¡AH! —Se quedo callada repentinamente— Ups, lo solté por accidente…

— ¡MIRA, EXPLÍCATE BIEN! —Dije y golpee con fuerza su escritorio.— ¿Es mentira, cierto? Estas jugando… ¿cierto?

La confianza que transmitía su azulado iris me hizo dudar, y al final me desparrame sin cuidado en la silla, observando el techo anonada.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que volviera a hablar.

— ¿No… no es una broma verdad?...

— No, es cierto.

¡Asombroso! Lo que me faltaba, mi recurrente pesadilla de tener un vampiro en mi vida se volvía realidad, y hasta con bono extra porque no es uno sino dos. Apuesto que Erza y Juvia se desmayaran de la emoción, quizá hasta terminan ligándoselos.

— Ah… ok, digamos que le creo ¿y entonces qué? —quise saber. No despegue mi vista del techo en ningún momento.

— Pues solo tendrías que aceptarlos como son Lucy, prometieron no causarte problemas, no muchos… incluso para nosotros los maestros fue algo difícil de creer, pero aquí estamos. Arreglando todo para su estadía —comento con cierto aire de diversión, y aligerando el tenso ambiente recién formado.

Al menos lo intentaba, tenía que intentarlo yo también.

— ¿Y no me morderán?

— No, siempre y cuando no te expongas a heridas innecesarias. A Natsu le cuesta un poco controlarse cuando hay sangre —me explico amablemente— … ¿Quieres que te ayude con esto? Digo, tu madre no está y tu padre…

— ¡Claro! Por favor —la interrumpí, algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Creí ver dolor en sus ojos pero preferí no comentar nada, a mi me dolía igual, más.

Mirajane ensancho su sonrisa, complacida e inicio la explicación de los pros y los contra de convivir con un vampiro, lo que debía y no debía hacer y un poco sobre la personalidad de cada uno. Al hablar de Natsu un extraño cosquilleo se armo en mi estómago, como en el sueño.

Quizá esto no era solo otra coincidencia pasajera…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

El timbre sonó y las clases finalizaron por otro día más, ¿la buena noticia? Por estar con Mirajane pude saltarme el examen de química de Jose, ¿la mala noticia? Ahora soy —oficialmente— la niñera de dos vampiros.

Erza, Juvia y Levy corrieron a donde estaba yo, exhaustas por su velocidad, o algo parecido.

— ¡Lucy, Lucy!, ¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Qué te dijo Mirajane? —pregunto intranquila Erza, y todo de sopetón. Los compañeros pasaban a nuestro lado, ignorándonos.

— No-no paso nada malo —mentí, las tres suspiraron aliviadas— Bueno… no tan malo. Se los cuento mañana ¿sí? Ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

Compartieron miradas, bien… ahora es cuando comienza el interrogatorio.

— ¿Cosas que hacer? Nunca tienes nada que hacer los lunes, solo tomas natación los viernes —comento Levy, Juvia asintió en silencio.

— Ya… pero es un encargo de Mirajane —confesé— Necesito quedarme un rato más en la escuela, juro que les cuento todo mañana a primera hora —prometí, con mi mano derecha en mi pecho. Erza bufo inconforme.

— No, nada de "Sé los explico mañana". Nos veremos en tu departamento a las nueve de la noche, ¿una pijamada vale?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, esperen…! —intente hacerles cambiar de opinión, ya no podían venir a mi casa a dormir en bolsas de dormir y las otras dos camas las ocuparían mis _huéspedes_, mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

— ¡Nos vemos al rato Lucy-san!

— Bye, bye Lu-chan.

Y se fueron.

— ¡No!... —dije en voz baja, frustrada ¿Y ahora que les digo? Cuando lleguen y los vean no me dejaran en paz…

Insisto, lo que paso ya paso y punto final.

Pronto los pasillos del colegio estaban casi por completo vacios, y digo casi porque aun rondaban unos cuantos maestros después de calificar tareas y el conserje pervertido Taurus. Yo me encontraba de pie, recargada en la pared a lado de mi salón y en espera de que el bombón/vampiro saliera de una vez.

¡Tardaba demasiado!

Observe de reojo el reloj de pared del pasillo, las 2:30 decía. Y las clases terminaron a las 2 en punto, venga, que ni en un castigo un estudiante tarda tanto en salir.

Fastidiada y con hambre abrí la puerta del aula, con intenciones de sacarlo arrastrándolo de ahí si era necesario, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba vacío ¡Vacío!

— ¡No puede ser! He estado esperando a un fantasma, joder —fulmine el salón con la mirada y salí de este. Gran idea de la maestra Mirajane esperarlo para que fuéramos juntos a casa. MI casa.

_Con un demonio, que se quede a dormir en la calle tengo una vida._

Me encamine molesta a la entrada del colegio, y cuando empuje la puerta de par en par, una masculina voz se escucho por delante.

— ¡Oí, cuidado! —aviso sobresaltado, no tuve el suficiente tiempo para reaccionar. De un segundo a otro un balón de futbol se estrello en mi cara, haciéndome caer de espaldas al piso.

— ¡KYAAA!

Y todo se volvió borroso.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

— Oye, oye ¿estás bien? ¡Abre los ojos!

_¿Q… qué?, ¿Dónde estoy?... es un chico, un chico me está hablando…_

— ¡Dime algo rubia!

— ¿Ah? —solté abrumada. Abrí con cuidado mis ojos, lastimándome por la luz del sol de la tarde y encontrándome siendo sostenida por un desconocido de cabellos azabaches y piel que brillaba prácticamente, a pesar de ser moreno.

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada del colegio y a un lado en el suelo estaba la patética casi causa de mi muerte, un balón.

Sujete mi cabeza adolorida y me levante, tambaleándome. El muchacho se me quedo viendo, preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Dime que tan bien estarías si te pegan con un balón en el rostro —respondí sarcástica. El pelinegro me sonrió, divertido.

— Ah, parece que no te paso nada —dijo aliviado. Recordé la razón por la que me había ido tan rápido del edificio y mi enojo volvió, junto con preocupación, ¡y más hambre!

— ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hora es? —pregunte, no quería ni saberlo.

— ¿Ah? La hora… son las 3:45 de la tarde…

Oh, justo lo que me temía. Otra hora desperdiciada… y el mendigo de Natsu de seguro no salía aun. Idiota.

— Ok… ah, ¿de casualidad no has visto a un chico peli rosa pasar por aquí mientras estaba inconsciente? —si aun no se iba pues, creo que eso era algo bueno.

— ¿Peli rosa? —miro por detrás de mí, adentro del colegio. También me di la vuelta, curiosa por saber que llamaba tanto su atención— No, no ha salido ningún peli rosa. Solo maestros echando pestes, debe seguir adentro, le gusta hacer esperar a la gente —me explico, por su tono de voz parecía no ser la primera vez que hablaba de eso.

— ¿De… de casualidad lo conoces?

— ¡Claro! —dijo, oh… se veía tan guapo cuando sonreía… ¡¿Pero qué me pasa el día de hoy?!— Es mi hermano.

— Con que era eso… —murmure, parpadee un par de veces— ¿Cómo? ¡¿Eres su hermano?!

¡De dónde! ¡No se parecían en nada!

Más divertido que antes, asintió.

Pero… agh, ¡era mucho por un solo día! Ya no entendía ni un comino. Si ese muchacho era el hermano del bombón debía ser un vampiro también y eso solo podía significar una cosa… ¡Él era Gray Fullbuster!

— Gray…

— ¿Sí?

— ¡¿POR QUÉ TE QUITAS LA ROPA?!

* * *

¡Hola gente! Sí, de nuevo me retrase con la actualización y sí, soy bien floja, bleh. Pero como compensación he escrito todavía MÁS largo el capitulo, 11 páginas exactas C: Ahora todos los capítulos serán de ese número.

¡Ahora si comienza lo bueno! (?) Lucy tendrá que cuidar de Natsu y Gray (que es el otro vampiro misterioso) y él también ya salió. Y por si preguntan, no habrá momentos GrayLu, simplemente se llevan bien y próximamente aparecerá Gajeel ;D

¿Review?


	5. Preludio del desastre

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE!"**

**Capítulo 4. "Preludio del desastre".**

**LUCY.**

Hay un típico momento, en la vida de toda chica, en que se ve involucrada con vampiros salidos de un cuento de terror, con la diferencia de que son unos completos imbéciles y uno no sabe si llamar al número de teléfono del manicomio o pegarse un tiro y fingir que todo está en orden…

¿De verdad?, se preguntan. Y mi respuesta es un enorme NO. Simplemente estoy muy jodida y tengo mala suerte, eso solo me pasa a mí, así que tranquilos, ningún chupasangres se enamorara de ustedes, gracias, de nada.

Cansada de recorrer toda la escuela, de salón en salón junto a Gray —que resulto sí era un vampiro, por ende, mi otra carga a cuidar—, me detuve unos instantes, cogiendo aire. Llevábamos buscando a Natsu durante… no sé, perdí la cuenta transcurridas las dos horas.

¡Y él no aparecía! Quizás se evaporo por obra de un Dios benevolente que se apiadaba de mí, un poquito. Aunque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Tenía que llegar a casa a inventar un dichoso poema antes de que Evergreen descubriera la verdad como Mirajane, ¡no tenía tiempo para estas cosas!

— Gray… no lo encontraremos nunca, admite que ha ganado y vámonos —suplique rendida. El aludido me observo de reojo, buscando que responder.

— ¿Tú eres Lucy, no? La Lucy que se encargara de nosotros.

— Si no fuera así me habría largado hacia mucho —chiste, y Gray asintió. Se le daban bien las deducciones o era demasiado obvia.

— Entonces no podemos irnos sin él, tranquila, debe aparecer pronto —dijo y prosiguió con la búsqueda. Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y…

— ¡Bueno, haz lo que quieras, yo tengo que ir al baño! —Grite para que me escuchara y di la vuelta. No tarde mucho en llegar ahí, digo, los pasillos se encontraban vacios. Entre y abrí uno de los cubículos, empotrados en fila, y justo cuando me iba a bajar la falda una risa se escucho a mi lado, siendo más exactos, en el cubículo continuo.

Arquee una ceja, no podría ser…

Olvidando de momento mis necesidades básicas me recargue en la lámina de metal, intentando escuchar más claramente la voz del que reía. ¿Por qué era un chico, cierto?

— ¿Qué diablos hace un chico en el baño de damas a esta hora? —Cuestione para mí misma, me recargue otro poco.

— ¿Quizás, esconderse de sus fanáticas?

— Es una respuesta plausible… espera, ¿qué? —Esa voz era… oh dios, no. Dudosa alce la vista lentamente por la lámina, encontrándome con unos ojos jade que me observaban curiosos y una sonrisa repleta de burla que se ensancho al ver mi mueca de sorpresa.

— Bu~ —susurro él, imitando a un fantasma y dándome un susto de muerte. Hice lo que cualquier chica en su sano juicio haría en una situación así: gritar.

— ¡Lucy, Lucy qué ocurre! —Oí un fuerte portazo y la voz de Gray acercándose. No pudo responder nada, de un segundo a otro Gray abrió mi cubículo y noto la presencia de Natsu del otro lado, que fallidamente contenía su risa—. ¡Maldita sea, deja de jugarle bromas así a las personas!

— P-pero… d-debiste ver su cara —rió más fuerte. Avergonzada me cubrí el rostro, definitivamente uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Por ahora—. Solo quería deshacerme de esta loca _stripper_, nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Loca?, ¡aquí el loco eres tú! —Le recrimine todavía molesta. Natsu dejo de reír para verme—. ¡Ya sabía yo que no debí dejarme convencer por Mira, cuidar a dos vampiros adolescentes será fácil dijo, te divertirás mucho dijo!

Patrañas.

— Espera un minuto, ¿no eres otra de las chicas locas que se me quieren declarar? —Cuestiono sin entender. Gray bufo.

— Por supuesto que no _Cerebro de lava_, ella es Lucy.

— Lucy Heartfilia —precisé— Y no, no es un placer conocerte.

Era indignante, de verdad, y yo que por un milisegundo pensé que sería buena persona como su hermano. Debí hacerme la idea desde lo de los bóxers, Natsu era un total desvergonzado…

— Lucy… Heartfilia… —repitió—. Lucy Heartfilia…

— Sí idiota, ya sabemos cómo se llama, no tienes que repetirlo —lo regaño Gray. Natsu poso sus ojos en mí, con una expresión más seria y extraña. ¿Había una mancha en mi cara?

Era un buen momento para salir huyendo, lástima que no me lo plantee antes.

— L… Lucy… ¡Ah, Lucy eres tú! —¿Eh, quién, yo?— ¡Cuánto tiempo, Luce!

— ¿Luce? —Hacia mucho que no me llamaban por eso apodo, ¿cómo es que lo conocía?— Un minuto, creo que me confundes con alguien más que yo no…

— ¡LUCE! —Chillo alegre e ignorando mis palabras, rápidamente salto a donde estábamos y me envolvió en sus brazos.

— ¡KYA, SUÉLTAME PERVERTIDO!

Me abrazaba de tal forma que creí que mis huesos se romperían ¡dios, cuanta fuerza poseen los vampiros!

— Te extrañe tanto~

_¡Pero si no nos conocemos de antes!_, pensé alterada. Esto tenía que terminar, _ya_.

— ¡QUÉ ME SUELTES! —Rugí y de un golpe lo aparte. Gray me observo temeroso, bien, al menos quedaba claro que no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal. ¡Mendigo idiota!, ¿Quién se cree para hacer eso? Una cosa es que sea guapo —muy guapo— pero hay que tener modales.

— Luce~ ¿No me recuerdas? —Pregunto en un puchero. Negué irritada.

— No te conozco.

— ¿Natsu, qué diablos fue eso? —Cuestiono el Fullbuster.

Natsu guardo silencio.

— Nada es solo que… —dudó—. Ella… yo… Luce es mía.

— …

Ah, ¿tengo algo que decir a mi favor?…

Sí.

— ¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, y que quede claro idiotas! —Troné mis dedos y sonreí sombríamente antes de golpearlo en la cabeza. El conserje tendría que limpiar mucha sangre mañana…

— Entiendo perfectamente Lucy, pero ¿Por qué me pegas a mí también?

— Porque me dio la gana, Gray. ¡Y ahora salgan que tengo que mear y si se les ocurre esconderse de nuevo juro que no los salvara ni el diablo! —Amenace. Con chichones entre el cabello ambos chicos pronunciaron un débil "Aye" y salieron corriendo más veloces que el viento.

Una vez cerciorada de que no hubiera ningún invitado indeseado en el baño cerré el cubículo de nuevo. ¡Carajo, ya no existe la privacidad o qué!

De continuar así las cosas tendré que pensar seriamente lo del manicomio.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

— Ne, Luce, ¿estás molesta? —Pregunto Natsu a mi lado derecho, Gray caminaba en el izquierdo, por lo que yo iba en medio. Sería más sencillo responderle sin que me mirara con esos ojos de cachorro desamparado y la gente cuchicheando cosas por la calle, pues una chica acompañada de dos chicos no es algo usual por aquí.

— No lo estoy, y deja de llamarme Luce soy Lucy, L-U-C-Y.

— Pero siempre te he llamado así —replico él. Suspire por lo bajo, debatiéndome internamente si empezar otra discusión con él o no.

Era la primera vez que nos veíamos y me trataba como amiga de toda la vida, bueno Gray también pero era punto y aparte, Natsu se me hacia familiar… y no recordaba de dónde. Quizás decía la verdad y fuimos vecinos de la infancia o algo por el estilo.

Me dolía la cabeza al pensar en ello.

— Mira… ah, qué demonios, llámame como te plazca.

— ¡AYE! —Natsu sonrió plenamente y me permití corresponder el gesto, aunque no mucho tiempo, pronto nos vimos enfrente del edificio en que vivía.

_No quiero ni imaginar las caras que mis amigas pondrán…_

Tal vez Juvia tenga piedad de mí y me asesine rápidamente y sin dolor.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Gray veía el edificio y luego a mí.

— No en realidad… mis amigas siempre han soñado con conocer vampiros, me pregunto qué dirán cuando se enteren de ustedes… —respondí desanimada.

— Para mí que se pondrán contentas y nos bombardearan de preguntas, en serio _Hielito_, no sabes lo suertudo que fuiste al no estar ahí, tantas ofrecidas en tan poco espacio…

— Sí, sí. Que desafortunado, me encargaba del papeleo de la mudanza por si no recuerdas.

Algo me decía que no les agradaba toda la atención que recibían, preferí no averiguar más al respecto al reparar en lo recién dicho por Gray.

— Un minuto, ¿y sus cosas?, ¿Qué no traen nada de donde vivían? —Inquirí, ambos negaron.

— Las traerán en un día o dos, no sabíamos dónde nos hospedaríamos Lucy —me recordó, reí apenada y abrí la puerta, invitándolos a pasar.

De nuevo, que alegría vivir en un primer piso.

Salude a la recepcionista, una amable señora llamada Grandine y me dirigí a mi departamento, ubicado un poco detrás de las escaleras. Una vez pasamos volví a cerrar con llave y dirigí mi mirada al techo.

— ¡Woah, el lugar sí que es bonito! —Exclamo Natsu inspeccionando la sala, o lugar-para-los-invitados.

Gray cogió una manzana de la cocina.

— Mm, tienes razón… está muy bien cuidado para ser el hogar de una adolescente, ¿eh, y tus padres, no han regresado del trabajo? —Una sonrisa vacía se formo en las comisuras de mis labios.

— No viven conmigo —fue mi cortante respuesta, y Gray no pregunto más.

Para mi buena suerte Natsu prendió el estéreo y una animada música lleno el lugar, _Jump _de _Madonna_, si no me equivoco.

— Bueno… déjenme mostrarles un poco el departamento… —empecé yo, no tardaron en seguirme mientras señalaba cada uno de los cuartos que había—. Hay dos baños, uno en mi habitación y otro en el pasillo, que es para las visitas, ustedes usaran el primero que tiene tina, son dos cuartos para dormir, uno con dos camas que es el mío y otro con una cama que nadie ocupa actualmente. Decidan quien dormirá en cual, la cocina a un lado de la sala, un cuarto de juegos y entretenimiento y la zote huela, del otro lado de la sala, se entra por la puerta corrediza —asintieron y sonreí satisfecha— ¿Alguna duda?

— Sí, ¿puedo dormir contigo Luce?

— ¡NATSU! —Un rubor se apodero de mi cara y Gray golpeo al aludido en la frente en mi lugar—. ¡Qué te dije del espacio personal!

— No entiendo porque se enojan —dijo sobando el golpe—, solo quería saber si podía dormir en la misma cama que tú…

Dios, dame paciencia.

— No, no puedes y no hay discusión —Natsu hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Ahora sí… ¿alguna duda que se relacione con el departamento?

— Ninguna —respondieron al mismo tiempo. Eso fue suficiente para mí.

— Ok, hagan… lo que sea que hagan los vampiros en tiempos actuales, que yo tengo que alistar todo para una pijamada.

Fui a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich y los bocadillos que comeríamos más tarde. La canción de la Reina del Pop fue reemplazada por otra más lenta, de _Lacrimosa_, seguida de una más escandalosa de mi adorado _Rammstein_, era obvio que Natsu jugaba con el estéreo.

Gray por su parte miraba detenidamente la comida entre mis manos, le sonreí con amabilidad.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Pues, sí. De casualidad, ¿vas a servir carne? —Parpadee confusa—, digo, el idiota y yo comemos carne para compensar la falta de sangre en nuestra dieta —se explico. Con que era eso… Mirajane me menciono algo parecido. Gray y Natsu eran _vegetarianos_, por así decirlo, no bebían sangre, pero la carne era otra cosa. Y no simpatizaban mucho con las verduras.

— No te preocupes, habrá mucha carne —asegure, cosa que lo tranquilizo. Eso sería un problema considerando que Levy es vegetariana pero hay que hacer algunos sacrificios por aquí de ahora en más.

_¿O qué, prefieres que se beban a tus casi hermanas?_ Cuestiono mi conciencia.

¡Claro que no! Todo menos eso, dios.

Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a picar la lechuga para la ensalada, lo mejor era apurarse. Tenía dos horas y media después de todo, y sí, el tiempo transcurría rápido. No me podía fiar.

A mi favor yo hacía sin rodeos las cosas que a otros les tomarían años, metafóricamente hablando. Y la ayuda de Gray en la cocina me fue de utilidad, pronto todo lo relacionado con alimentos estaba hecho. Sacaba unos cuantos sacos de dormir y… ¡Listo!

— Lucy, por cierto… tus amigas no irán a… tú sabes —Gray rasco su nuca indeciso— contar nuestro secreto a todos, ¿cierto?

Extendí una bolsa de dormir más en la alfombra de mi cuarto.

— No tienen de que preocuparse, son demasiado egoístas como para compartir eso al mundo.

Y vaya que lo eran. No es que las insultara ni nada, pero Erza se iría a la tumba antes que chismear. Y lo que Erza hacia o decía era la ley absoluta… lamentablemente.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, me apresure a sacar otra bolsa más y fui a la sala. Natsu fulminaba con la mirada a un inocente gatito azul.

Espera, ¿azul?

— ¿Y ese animal? —El tono que Gray uso fue de total desinterés.

— Entro por la ventana, ¡y me ataco el muy cabrón! Solo quería acariciarlo —dijo Natsu a regañadientes.

— ¡Es la mascota de Juvia! — ¡cómo era capaz de olvidar a _ese_ gato! Pero que apareciera por mi casa solo significaba una cosa.

"_Ding, dong."_

Las chicas llegaron antes de lo previsto. Mierda…

— ¡Lucy-san, estamos aquí abre ya~! —Indudablemente era la voz de Juvia—. Happy-kun no aguanto las ganas de verte, debe estar dentro.

— Ah, sí… aquí esta —ignore la mirada de Gray y Natsu, que claramente significaba "¿Quién llama a un gato Happy en estos días, más si el animal es azul?" y entre tropiezos llegue a la puerta.

Haber, ¿cómo darles la noticia delicadamente?

— ¡Lu-chan por fin! Creímos que pasaríamos cien años allá afuera —bromeo Levy al verme. Sonreí con nerviosismo y me hice a un lado, permitiéndoles entrar. Juvia no tardo en abrazarme efusivamente, lloriqueando no sé qué sobre la soledad y un castigo.

Hasta aquí todo normal…

— Vale, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y poco tiempo —dijo Erza, que cargaba cientos de bolsas con películas y CD de música—, pero primero iré por un pastel y… —Natsu y Gray les dedicaron una sonrisa casual— … ¿Quiénes son ellos?

¡Y aquí acaba mi vida como la conozco!

— ¡Eh, pero si es el bombón rosa que llego hoy de intercambio! —Señalo la McGarden.

— Y otro chico… —siguió Juvia.

— C-chicas ellos son Gray Fullbuster y Natsu Dragneel, la razón por la que me quede más tiempo en la escuela y Mirajane me llamo… son mis invitados indefinidamente.

Silencio.

— ¡Un gusto, somos vampiros! —Alardeo el peli rosa, por impulso me golpee la frente. ¡Qué bocazas era!

Un silencio mayor.

Y un grito de parte de las chicas.

— ¡Oh dios, v-vampiros!, ¡vampiros de verdad! —Erza llevo una mano a su pecho— ¡Lucy!, ¿Por qué diablos no nos dijiste antes? ¡Sabes bien que amamos los vampiros, tenemos el derecho de saber cuándo conozcas a uno!

— Juvia piensa igual, Lucy-san fue egoísta.

— ¿Me darían un autógrafo?

Vale… esto sí que no me lo espere. La pelirroja y peli celeste me miraban esperando una explicación convincente mientras, Levy dejaba un camino de baba enfrente de los chicos. ¡Y la rara en el grupo soy yo!

— No sabía que reaccionarían así ¡ni siquiera creía en esas cosas esta mañana! —Me defendí—. Además, me han creído demasiado fácil.

— Una sabe que vampiro es real o falso, mira, se le alcanzan a ver los colmillos —y como mi vista es de rayos x, verdad…

— Luce_, thuz_ amigas _shi_ que _shon_ raras —balbució Natsu, casi me voy de espaldas al ver que Levy revisaba su boca en busca de los supuestos colmillos, que en realidad, si estaban ahí, pero no desplegados. Erza hacia lo mismo con Gray, maravillada.

— ¡Por favor, dejen eso! —Pedí y los separe—, no es cosa de gracia, es un asunto serio. Son criaturas sobrenaturales y nadie que no esté presente en el cuarto debe saberlo, NADIE.

— No diremos nada Lucy, damos nuestra palabra —Erza me sonrió cálidamente y me cohibí por eso. Al menos eran de fiar—. Y ahora, ¡hagamos la pijamada!

— ¡SIIII! —Rápidamente se fueron a mi habitación, dejándonos solos a los tres. Suspire. No podía abandonarlos… tome con una mano a cada uno y los guie molesta.

Adentro Juvia ya había puesto su música de _Lana del Rey_, Levy jugaba con Happy —que no sé cuando nos siguió—, y Erza hojeaba una revista de repostería. Una bandeja con bocadillos yacía en la alfombra, en medio de todas.

— Si no es molestia para ustedes… tendrán que pasar la noche en las bolsas de dormir —dije.

Asintieron desinteresadamente y siguieron con sus cosas.

Note que Juvia observaba una que otra vez a Gray, muy fugazmente, y luego a la pared, pareciera confirmar algo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

_De seguro imagino cosas, es todo._

— Bien, ¿y qué quieren hacer? —Interrogue recargándome en mi cama, Natsu me imito. Gray prefirió sentarse en la alfombra con el resto.

— Hagamos una sesión de preguntas, ¡para los chicos! —Propuso Levy.

— Eh, yo no creo que eso sea lo mejor…

— No nos incomoda Lucy, es rutina —dijo Gray, intentando ayudar. Bueno, si él lo decía…

— ¡Juvia empieza! — Levanto la mano como si fuera necesario—. ¿Es cierto que la luz del sol los vuelve cenizas?

— Nos debilita, pero no más que eso —respondió el azabache.

— ¿Y qué, si les clavan una estaca en el corazón perecen?

— Bah, si eso fuera cierto el viejo habría muerto hacía mucho… —mire curiosa a Natsu, ¿de qué viejo hablaba?, ¿su padre… quizás?

— Eso es un no —decidió Erza—. ¿De verdad necesitan dormir en ataúdes?

Compartieron una significativa antes de responder juntos.

— Es lo usual, pero nos parece anticuado.

Todas susurramos un leve "Oh", debía admitir que eso de los vampiros si era interesante a final de cuentas. Quizá, no fue tan malo que se mudaran conmigo…

— ¿No beberán nuestra sangre? Porque pueden hacerlo —fulmine a Levy con la mirada, pues me parecía una idea pésima.

— Meh, lo dudo mucho…

— ¡Que decepción! —repentinamente un aura negra rodeo a mis amigas. No pude evitar reír. Ya entendí, si que era divertido tener vampiros en mi vida, esa pijamada lo confirmaba.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Al escuchar unos pasos me di la vuelta, cubierta por mi hermoso edredón. De seguro alguien iba al baño, no tenía porque levantarme…

De un segundo a otro los pasos cesaron, y por alguna razón la cama se me hizo más caliente que antes; incomoda volví a girar, notando una respiración irregular frente a mí. Abruptamente abrí los ojos, encontrándome con el rostro de Natsu a _muy_ pocos centímetros del mío. Me sonrió con inocencia.

— Hey, Luce.

—… ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA, FUERA DE MI CAMA!

_¡Plaf!_

¿Qué convivir con vampiros es divertido, dije? Olvídenlo. Tendré que traer conmigo el teléfono del manicomio de ahora en más.

* * *

*escondida detrás de un escudo ante una multitud enfurecida* sé que no tengo perdón por tardar medio año en actualizar, tampoco tengo excusas validas. Simplemente la inspiración no venia TwT

Corregiré eso, de verdad, si es que alguien sigue este Fanfic… *llora* de momento las cosas han evolucionado, y los chicos ya viven con Lucy. ¿Al menos el NaLu les alegra el día? No, bueno :c

¿Review?


End file.
